Preparation
by ShortStuff1
Summary: Some things you can’t plan for.


**Title:** Preparation

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn, Mentions Santana/Brittany

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Some things you can't plan for.

**Spoilers:** Up through Sectionals

**Author's Note: **Written for alexz6. Happy Birthday! Hopefully this Faberry turns out just as good as my Brittana fics. There are mentions _Neighbors _and _Kitchens_ in this one.

For as long as Rachel can remember, she's always prepared with a plan. She was only four when she started her plan on becoming the next Broadway star. Her fathers signed up for ballet lessons, tap dance lessons, voice lessons, and other lessons you could think of enrolling your daughter in. They watched her grow and develop in each of her classes and couldn't be more proud of her.

The time for Rachel to start kindergarten comes too soon and her fathers have tears in their eyes as they drop her off in the classroom. Rachel takes a seat next to a quiet blonde who looks up and gives her a small smile. The sun shifts through the windows, making her hazel eyes sparkle, "Hi."

At that moment, Rachel has a plan to make this girl her friend [although she questions that plan when Quinn pushes her down at the swings]. The two little girls are often fighting but when lunchtime comes, everything changes. Quinn scoots her chair closer to Rachel's and opens her Barbie lunchbox that has a peanut butter sandwich, banana slices, and a cup of jello. Rachel opens her own My Little Pony lunchbox and there's macaroni cheese and a chocolate chip cookie. The two frenemies proceed to split their lunch and shy smiles are passed between them.

First grade comes and Rachel has a new plan because she thinks she might love Quinn like how Dad loves Daddy. They're playing house with Brittany [who's distractedly watching Santana play heroes with Puck] during recess and Rachel claps her hands together with a look of determination. She pulls Quinn with her to the merry go round and makes her sit down.

Fumbling with the pockets in her dress, she pulls out a quarter and places it in Quinn's hand, "Quinn, will you marry me?" Quinn looks down at her hand and Brittany tilts her head, squinting to look at the shiny coin, "It's a quarter."

Rachel nods her head, "Yes, that way you can purchase a ring from the grocery store. My wife only deserves the best and I had trouble deciding which ring you would prefer. This way, you can pick the one you believe is suitable."

Brittany's head tilts even more and her mind is kind of spinning from all the big words her six-year-old classmate is using but Quinn seems to just get it. Soon after, Brittany is marrying the two of them, a little flat rock [their baby Dianna] held between the two.

When Rachel gets into middle school, she has a plan to run for student government and there is not one locker left alone with a poster of Rachel Berry's face on it. Many speeches are given throughout classes and even on the intercom during lunch. No one really seems to care if she wins or not but she does win with her campaign.

Rachel starts planning to bring extra clothes to school everyday and is prepared for slushy facials when high school starts. An initiation for the Cheerios is to slushy a target and Quinn just so happened to pick her. They both don't seem to remember the childhood friendship they used to share and instead hostility is set between them. Rachel is at the bottom of the social ladder but she doesn't let that bother her. She's had a plan since she was four to be a star, and goddamit she will hold her head up high after every slushy.

Everyday, Rachel is greeted with sneers and slushies but never once did she let her head fall. She has a new plan when sophomore year hits and that's to bring Glee club to the top of the social pyramid. With the help of their Spanish teacher, Mr. Shuester, her plan seems to take root. More club members are taken up and she has a dreamy male-lead vocalist: Finn Hudson. Her plan seems to take off smoothly and even her own popularity goes up when Quinn's is shattered.

Regionals are over when Rachel and Quinn begin to patch things up between the two of them. Rachel plans on being there for Quinn and her baby, no matter what. So Quinn starts living at her house and her fathers are helping Quinn get through the process. Their hostile relationship slowly changes to one of a tentative friendship. When Dianna Fabray comes into everyone's lives, Quinn is tired but looking into her daughter's eyes, she couldn't be more than happy.

Nationals are right around the corner and although they didn't beat Vocal Adrenaline, Mr. Shuester was happy enough they placed in the top three [meaning Figgins didn't shut them down]. Junior year starts and Quinn is still living with the Berry's but she's now in shape and ready to join the Cheerios again. Her relationship with Rachel however, does not revert back to how it used to be.

There's stress from school, Dianna, Cheerios, and glee, Rachel and Quinn don't acknowledge the unresolved sexual tension that keeps building between the two of them. That is, not until Puck throws a party after they win Regionals again this year. Rachel has only had about two cups of the [spiked] punch but she's a lightweight and she's feeling quite tipsy. Quinn on the other hand, has had one too many cups of punch, losing count after her fifth cup.

They don't know how it happened but they both end up in Puck's kitchen. Rachel comments that Quinn's dress makes her look flattering and reaches up to wipe a bead of sweat that rolls down Quinn's neck. Rachel giggles when she misses, "You're sweating…"

Then, she leans up on her toes to lick her neck and Quinn has to settle her hands on Rachel's shoulders, shuddering in arousal. Hazel eyes lock onto brown in a small staring contest until Rachel blinks and Quinn surges forward to capture the diva's mouth with her own.

Moans fill the air and Quinn's tugging on Rachel's hips, pulling their bodies flush against one another and she it just feels so damn _good_. Rachel's arm sneaks around Quinn's waist and lifts the blonde onto the island of the kitchen. Quinn doesn't know how Rachel managed to do that but soon Rachel climbs right on top of her.

Quinn rips her lips away from Rachel and lets out a groan when Rachel's hand slips higher up on her thigh and she feels the diva's lips sucking on her pulse point. The room feels ridiculously warm and Quinn whimpers when soft but firm fingers press on her clit through the damp panties. Rachel smirks at the sound before biting down on the flesh in her mouth [definitely sure that it'd leave a mark].

Things would have progressed further if they hadn't heard Santana exclaiming, "What the _fuck_," before her cup hit the ground. Rachel and Quinn spring apart, Rachel landing on the cold floor in mere seconds as Quinn adjusts her dress. Brittany is standing in a daze and the silence fills the room before she turns to Santana, "Santy…we've never done it in the kitchen."

Rachel never planned for things to happen quite like this. Liking Quinn, disliking Quinn, nearly having sex with Quinn, falling in love with Quinn. Some things in life you just can't plan or even be prepared for. Rachel Berry smiles at the thought because life with Quinn and Dianna was an unexpected but very pleasant surprise.

**A/N: **I wanted to add more but it just didn't seem to fit with the story. I hope it's still good enough even though it's short. Comments/Reviews = Giddiness on my part.


End file.
